


Unfinished Business

by Morgana



Series: Thursdays With the Thunderer [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: Thor had plans for Loki's feast day. Unfortunately for him, Loki had plans of his own...





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> This one was directly inspired by [this tumblr post](https://malefeministthor.tumblr.com/post/180175503086/mcufam-i-have-unfinished-business-with-loki) and the tag on it

It was a glorious battle. Loki had brought creatures from Midgardian myth and legend to life, from a large white-furred beast that traded blows with the Hulk, to a bird of flames that taunted Thor with its inability to be harmed by his lightning. They were winning, slowly but surely pressing their advantage, forcing the monsters back towards Shepard Hall, where Loki had made his stand for this particular skirmish. By all rights, Thor should be exalted, flush with the thrill of battle and imminent victory.

Instead, Thor had begun the battle in a bad mood that only worsened as it went on. It was unusual for his teammates to see him taking the situation so seriously, particularly when the whole thing amounted to little more than ‘Loki’s party tricks’ as he’d called similar frays. Something like this, that was far more for show than any serious attempt at hurting people or even causing real property damage, should’ve been seen as Asgardian playtime, but Thor was treating it like Loki was trying to take over the world again. There was none of his usual laughter over Loki’s shows of light and magic, and he wasn’t joking along with Tony or Clint, just tearing through one creature after another with a single-minded ferocity that was... yeah, okay, more than a little scary.

“Thor, buddy, ease up a little, will you?” Tony said over the comms, after Thor had fried a freaking unicorn right in front of a group of 16-year-old girls, who were probably plotting his death as a result. All right, sure, the unicorn had been lowering its head to charge Clint, but Tony was of the private opinion that any unicorn that got within 15 feet of Clint Barton would spontaneously combust from the total lack of purity that Clint gave off. “We’re winning and Loki knows it; I give him another 20 minutes, tops, before he tosses out one final threat, summons a dragon or some other hugeass thing, and uses it to make his getaway.”

Steve jogged up to join Clint and Thor. “I know you had the day off, but you can’t let that make you reckless,” he advised Thor. “We have to stick together and fight this out as a team.”

Thor barely glanced at him, his eyes locked on the tower and the figure of his brother above them. “I have unfinished business with Loki,” he said tightly, and before Steve could point out that their business with Loki was, as Tony had pointed out, pretty well done, Thor spun the hammer and took off, streaking right for Loki’s position atop the tower.

“Okay, so Norse gods take their days off seriously,” Tony said, firing his repulsor at a scaled-down version of Godzilla. “I’ll have to make sure I’m on the other side of the country next time Thor gets called in when he’s on vacation.”

“He can get back to it as soon as we wrap up here,” Steve replied, putting his shield up to protect both him and Clint from a sudden jet of fire. The dragon Tony had predicted had shown up early.

Thor landed on top of the tower and strode right for his brother, who turned to greet him with a smile. “So nice of you to come say hello,” he purred. “Although I must say, you don’t look like your usual jovial self. It’s enough to make me think you’re -”

A hand around his throat choked off his words as Thor lifted him off his feet. “Loki, stop this now,” he growled.

Loki rolled his eyes, but made a gesture that had the monsters below fading into swirls of mist. It was enough to have Thor lowering him to the roof once more, although he didn’t release him. “There. It’s over. Happy now?”

“Not even close.” Thor glared at him, earning a smirk in return. “Why did you have to do this today, Loki?”

“Why not today?” Loki shrugged. “I was bored and - “

“Loki.” The name came out in a low tone. When Loki gave him an overly innocent look, Thor gave him a brief shake. “Enough! I took the day to spend with you, and you do _this_?!?”

Loki’s innocent air vanished without hesitation. “Why, brother... you seem rather... tense. Is there something bothering you?”

“You know damn well what!” Thor was past the point of caring who might see or hear. Not after everything he’d been through.

The day had gotten off to quite a promising start. It was Loki’s personal feast day, so Thor had informed his team that he would be unavailable all day, and then he sought out his brother, ready to devote himself to Loki’s pleasure, to touching and sucking and fucking him for hours upon end. And everything had gone perfectly according to plan - for the first hour, that was.

Thor had brought Loki to climax twice over, hands and mouth making Loki sing his praises, but when he’d moved to start preparing Loki for more, his brother had stopped him. “My turn,” he’d said with a wicked smile, and Thor had been all too happy to switch places, to lay down for Loki and offer himself up. Loki had stroked him slowly, working him up until he was just moments from coming, then withdrawn his hands, only to return with his tongue, that sweet, silver tongue that never failed to make Thor scream.

But he’d been denied release again. And then again. And on the fourth climb, Loki’s hands had pinned him to the bed to keep him from taking care of it himself. Thor had groaned, had begged unashamedly for his brother to fuck him, to suck him, to do whatever he pleased so long as he let him come, but Loki had been unmoved by all of it. Of course, Loki hadn’t bothered to hold back his own pleasure - he’d come several more times, marking Thor’s chest, his back, his ass... it would have been the absolute best day of Thor’s life if his balls weren’t threatening to burst with need.

Shortly after Loki came for the sixth time, buried deep in Thor’s ass, he’d risen from the bed and kissed Thor, distracting him with the languid slide of his tongue while his hand wrapped around the base of Thor’s cock. “Don’t take it off,” he’d said, and Thor had looked down to see a shining green band circling his dick. “And don’t you dare clean up.”

Before Thor could ask him what he meant, he’d vanished, and moments later, the alarm to assemble had gone off. Thor had been forced to put his armor on over his sweat-soaked, come-stained body and go out to fight Loki’s illusions, reeking of sex and desperation, but that hadn’t been the worst part. No, that had come halfway through the fight, when the ring around his cock had begun to pulse, squeezing and releasing him like a live hand. The shock had knocked him out of the air, but he’d managed to recover, although release had still been denied him. It was like the ring _knew_ him, for the very instant he began to get close enough to hope that maybe now...

Everything would cease, save for the ring’s tight grip that continued to hold his need at bay. Thor had grown increasingly agitated, his swings with Mjolnir getting wilder and less focused, until he’d known that if Loki had just allowed it, if Loki would only let him come, he’d have gladly ridden it out in the midst of the battle, with friends and onlookers alike as witnesses, and he wouldn’t have cared. Need and hunger had driven him on, and now the fight was over, but Loki still wasn’t allowing him any relief, was merely staring at him and -

Thor’s patience snapped. With a roar, he spun Loki around, seized the back of his neck and drove him forward, not stopping until they rammed into the nearest wall. And Loki... Loki was laughing! “Something you need, brother?”

“I need to come!” Thor tore blindly at their clothes, then moaned when the damned ring started up again. “Loki!!”

“So impatient,” Loki said, but his voice was less than steady. He shifted, pressed back against Thor’s hand, and -

They were both naked, standing before Thor’s own front door. With a groan of relief, Thor pushed Loki up against the wood, following closely so he was rocking against him. “Damn you, Loki, this is enough,” he panted. “Stop it and take this thing off, or I’ll -”

“You’ll what?” It was the familiar taunt of a younger brother, words that had driven Thor to many rash acts before, that would almost surely continue to push him to reckless things for centuries to come. And today was no exception.

Thor’s answer came in the hard shove of his cock into Loki’s ass and the bruising imprint of his hand on one of Loki’s hips. He kept the other curled about Loki’s neck, holding him immobile as he fucked into him hard and fast, the slap of skin on skin and their animal grunts filling the hallway around them. The ring pulsed wildly, urging Thor on with the promise of release held just out of reach for far too fucking long.

Loki scrabbled at the door, groaned and gasped and swore, but Thor’s grip held firm, leaving him with no alternative but to stand and take it as Thor fucked him with punishing thrusts. There was nothing of love or gentleness, none of the reverence or caring Thor had wanted to show Loki on this day. Instead, there was the harsh sound of their bodies, the low sounds that only came from men in full rut, and the dizzying pleasure that came with using his brother’s body to chase his own pleasure.

A series of loud grunts and a long moan tore free from Loki’s throat as he shook hard against Thor, riding out his climax completely untouched. “Yes, brother,” Thor ground out, dropping his head down against the back of Loki’s neck as he shoved into him. “Yessssss...”

He half-expected the ring to stop and choke him off once more, so Loki could shove him away and leave him hard and unsatisfied once more, but it continued. If anything, its pulses seemed to increase, until Thor could feel them through his entire cock. “Loki,” he groaned, ramming in over and over again, his grip tightening as he drew nearer to the release he’d needed all damn day.

Loki ground back against him. Thor managed one more shove forward and then he couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d wanted to. Pleasure crashed down on him, so intense that it was almost pain, locking his limbs, leaving him only able to jerk helplessly as his cock pulsed and filled Loki with his come. It felt like it might never end, one climax bleeding into another, and Thor had no idea how long he stood there, fucking into his brother while he came. He didn’t care. All that mattered was Loki and the blissful release of coming.

When it at last receded, Loki made a low sound and pressed against the door. It swung open and they both collapsed into Thor’s rooms, groaning as the movement jostled Thor so that he slid out of Loki. “You should get up and call your pet humans,” Loki told him, rolling over onto his back. He didn’t bother to get up, just stroked one hand down over his come-streaked chest, bypassing his cock to rub over his leaking hole. “They’re probably looking for you.”

“Let them look.” Thor couldn’t tear his gaze away from the sight of Loki’s ass, from the thick sheen of his come as it slipped out or the way Loki’s fingers moved, rubbing slowly as though he were savoring the evidence of their passion.

“They might come - ah! - they might come seek you out,” Loki warned, moaning as Thor pushed one finger inside, twisting it as he fucked it in and out. It wasn’t enough. But then, as Thor had learned long ago, there really was no such thing as enough. Not where Loki was concerned.

He stroked his cock, groaning as the ring came alive once more. “If they do, they’ll find me too busy to speak with them.” Shifting back, he pushed Loki’s legs open and bent to savor the taste of his come on his brother’s skin.

Above him, Loki twisted fingers in his hair, holding him close as Thor sealed his mouth over Loki’s hole. “Such a good brother,” he panted. “Clean it all up and I’ll take the ring off - after you’ve fucked me a few more times with it on.”


End file.
